


One night

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron week 2019 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Sugden family feels, Wedding 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron Week Day 5: QuoteAdmit it. You have a thing for grumpy guys who are the biggest softies on the inside.





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the quote as a prompt somewhere and it just made me think of robron right away

“Well… this is it then.” Aaron said, arms coming up to rest on Robert’s shoulders while Robert’s hands slid around his waist.

“Next time we see each other it’ll be the real deal.”

Aaron nodded.

“Next time I’ll walk through this door, we’ll be legally married.”

“Mad isn’t it?” Robert asked. “Us. Married. For real. After everything. After the way we started.”

“A little, yeah.” Aaron agreed. “But it all worked out pretty well in the end didn’t it?”

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron.

“Why are we doing this sleeping apart thing again?”

“Because it’s tradition.” Vic said, coming up behind them. “It’ll be more special when you see each other at the altar tomorrow.”

“The altar? We’re not getting married in the church.” Aaron reminded her.

“Details.” Vic said, waving his comment away. “Now go on, off to the pub with you, Chas is waiting and this one is mine for the night.”

“This was a very bad idea.” Robert murmured against Aaron’s lips as he kissed him goodbye.

“Hmm… it’s just one night. We’ll be fine. We can always text. Or call.”

“Oh no.” Vic interrupted. “You two are not spending the entire evening on the phone to each other.”

“Why not?” Robert asked, hands still firmly on Aaron’s hips. “It’s only bad luck if we see each other, isn’t it?”

“And really, we’ve had more than enough bad luck over the years.” Aaron added.

“Yeah, I reckon we’re immune by now.”

Vic laughed and let them share one more kiss before practically shoving Aaron out the door and Robert back inside the house.

“We’re going to cook and Bernice and Diane will join us for dinner. So come on, get chopping those vegetables.”

“Can’t we just order something?” Robert asked, following Vic into the kitchen. “Aaron and I will be on our honeymoon for the next week, Liv is staying at the pub and Seb will be with you.”

“You’re not eating pizza the day before your wedding.” Vic decided and started unpacking supplies from a large shopping bag Robert had only just noticed.

“Alright.” Robert sighed. “What’s on the menu then?”

“I was thinking mum’s lasagne. I thought it would be a nice way to remember her and have her with us in a way.”

Robert smiled and hugged his sister.

“Thanks. That’s a lovely idea.”

“Think of it as one of my duties as your best woman. Keeping the groom happy.”

“And away from the other groom until they say I do.” Bernice said as she walked into the house. “You left the door open, anyone could just walk in you know.”

“Like you just did, you mean?” Robert teased.

“Bernice, you’re early!” Vic said “Dinner isn’t ready yet. I only just got Aaron out the door.”

“I know. I saw him in the pub. Paddy was talking to him and I think he was trying to get me to come save him… but my presence was required elsewhere.”

“You can help us cook then.”

“I don’t cook.” Bernice told them and sat down at the table. “I have a bottle of the finest _vino_ I could find at David’s and we’re going to toast your upcoming marriage.”

“Maybe later.” Robert told her. “When Diane gets here and we’ve eaten. Maybe you could entertain Seb for a bit?”

Bernice looked at Seb who was playing with his blocks in the pillow fort Aaron had made for him that morning.

She crouched down in front of him.

“Well hello Sebastian. I’m your auntie Bernice. Can I play with your blocks too?”

“He likes it when you build him a tower.” Robert told her and laughed when Seb smashed the tower Bernice was making for him just moments later.

“He’s a handful isn’t he? Like his father.”

Robert smiled and went back to helping Vic prepare dinner while Bernice kept the two of them, and Seb, updated on the latest gossip in the village.

“And did you know that doctor Cavanaugh is single? Apparently that blonde bombshell David is shacking up with is his ex.”

“Really now? So the doctor likes blondes? Interesting information that, isn’t it Vic?” Robert said, grinning.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating Robert but you’re wrong.” Bernice told him. “And even if you weren’t… he’s my doctor so nothing can ever come from it. Our relationship will remain strictly professional.”

“That’s what I said about Aaron four years ago.”

Diane arrived not long before the food was ready and they all sat down with a glass of wine, and juice for Seb in his sippy cup.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow, pet?” Diane asked.

“No, no, not really. More… excited it’s finally happening.” Robert told her. “I’m ready for things to finally become official.”

Diane smiled.

“Your dad would be so proud of you.”

Robert froze and for a moment considered telling her exactly what Jack thought of his attraction to men when the kitchen timer started beeping.

“Food is ready!” Vic announced and Robert got up as well to help her dish up.

“I don’t know what dad would have to say about me marrying Aaron, really…” he said when they sat back down.

“Your dad was no homophobe.” Diane replied, sensing what Robert meant.

“I don’t know, Diane, I really don’t. I guess we’ll never know for sure, will we?” Robert said, focusing on feeding Seb.

“I think he’d be happy you’re happy.” Vic cut in. “Mum too.”

“Yeah I think she would. I like to think she’d like Aaron.”

“She’d love him. Because you do.”

 Dessert was some ice cream and chocolate pudding for Seb, who managed to get it all over himself. Even in his hair.

“Look at the state of you.” Robert said laughingly and snapped a quick picture of him with his phone and sent it to Aaron.

“Come on, Rob, no phones. We agreed.”

“Just the one photo. It’ll make him laugh. Come on Seb, smile for daddy.”

“Is Aaron going to adopt him once you’re married?” Diane asked.

“No… he can’t. Legally speaking a child can only have two parents. That’s me and Rebecca. But he’ll officially be his stepdad and there is a thing called parental responsibility that’ll give him the same rights. We’ve talked about it with Rebecca and she’s fine with it. We’ll sort it all out when we get back from our honeymoon.” Robert explained. “The name change will have gone through by then too.”

“Name change?” Diane asked.

“Yeah… Aaron and I are taking each other’s names. This time tomorrow we’ll be mister and mister Sugden-Dingle.”

“That’s lovely pet.”

“I think it’s great that you’re all making this work. You and Aaron and Rebecca.” Bernice commented. “Very mature. You never used to be like that.”

“Yeah, well, I had to grow up some time, didn’t I?” Robert said and the four of them laughed. “Come on chocolate monster, let’s get your cleaned up and into your pj’s. It’s almost your bedtime.” He said to Seb and lifted him out of his high chair.

“I’ll do it.” Vic offered, taking Seb from Robert. “We’ll come say goodnight when he’s cleaned up.”

“Alright. His pjs are on his bed. I’ll come up in a bit to read him a story. Aaron always does that. He does the voices and everything and he loves it.”

“Seb or Aaron?” Vic asked.

“Both.” Robert said and laughed. “I you’d told me four years ago, I’d be here right now… I would’ve said you were insane. Hell, even a year ago. I never thought I’d have this again. A home. A life with Aaron. Being happy.”

“I have to admit, when you were with Chrissie I thought you were well suited for each other and you were happy with her.” Diane said. “You two looked genuinely happy on your wedding day.”

Robert shook his head.

“My wedding day to Chrissie was the worst day of my life. One of the worst anyway. I was a mess.” He said, drawing patterns on the table with his fingers. “I was in love with Aaron, even back then, but it scared the hell out of me. I couldn’t be gay and I hadn't even considered I could be bisexual, I loved Chrissie, and she was good for me. She could give me the life I’d always dreamed of… and maybe it would’ve been enough if I hadn’t met Aaron, maybe we would've last, maybe not… but just… what I felt for him… _feel_ for him… no-one else even comes close.”

Diane smiled and leaned over the table to squeeze his hand.

“I’m glad you figured it all out and I’m glad you’re happy now.”

“And you know what they say, third time lucky.” Bernice cut in. “Although things didn’t go that way for me…”

“That’s because you always pick the gay ones and you’re not a bloke.” Diane reminded her and Robert laughed.

“Thanks for tonight.” He told them. “It was nice just spending the evening with family.”

“We should do it again when you’re back. Welcome Aaron into the family properly.”

“Yeah that’d be nice. I’ll talk to him about it. We’ll pick a date.”

“Well we best be going.” Diane said, gathering her bag and coat and waiting for Bernice to do the same. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And I’ll stop by in the morning to do hair and make up.” Bernice told him.

“Hair and make up? For Vic I hope?”

“I can do men’s hair too, you know. I could make you look good for your groom.”

“I’ll do my own hair, thanks.” Robert said and walked them to the door and hugged them both goodbye before making his way upstairs to check on Vic and Seb. “How is everything here?”

“Well we’ve had a bath and he has a clean pair of pyjamas on but he’s wide awake.”

Robert walked over to Seb’s crib and tickled his belly.

“He misses Aaron. I do too mate, but he’s only across the road, we’ll see him again in the morning.”

Vic smiled.

“Like father, like son. _Admit it. You have a thing for grumpy guys who are the biggest softies on the inside_.”

Robert laughed.

“Yeah, yeah I guess we do.”

They sat with Seb until he fell asleep and then went back downstairs to watch tv. And even though Robert spent the night texting Aaron instead of actually watching the film, he’d had a good night.

And if he was sneaking into the pub, giggling like a naughty teenager and following Aaron up the stairs to his old room, because neither of them wanted to sleep alone… well then that was their secret and nobody needed to know.


End file.
